happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sar-Chasm
Sar-Chasm is a fan episode from Season 30. It involves Josh trekking the perilous canyons with Peaky, Flaky and Cuddles. But then a rock cuts his chance for survival and he must sacrifice his right hand. Roles Starring: *Josh Featuring: *Peaky *Flaky *Cuddles Appearances: *Zekey *Germy Plot At night, Josh packs up his expedition kit into a backpack and gets a bottle of water, which he also put in the bag. Josh then gets into his car and drives away. He passes several roadsigns (You are Leaving HTF Town, Happy Tree Canyon 10 miles and Happy Tree Canyon Ahead). When he got to the canyon, he parked his car and took out his backpack. Josh rode to the canyon on a bicycle. Josh meeted up with Peaky, Cuddles and Flaky and they go on a hike through the canyon. When they see a narrow opening, they climbed along the walls until Peaky loses balance and falls into a canyon lake where he drowns in. Cuddles laughed at Peaky's fate. Flaky gets a little bit scared and asks Josh whether there will be spiders. Josh said "No". The adventurers continue their trek until Josh comes across a cravasse. Cuddles asks Josh to jump and Josh did. But then Josh fell down a chasm and landed on his tush. Josh was relieved that he survived until a rock comes down and crushes his hand, causing him to scream loudly. Flaky and Cuddles hear the scream and look down at Josh. Flaky tried not to laugh. Josh continued yelling "Help!" until it was no use. Josh then gets his backpack and takes out a crowbar to try and lift the rock of his hand. The crowbar snapped and Josh tried pushing and ramming the rock until he got tired. At night, Josh looked up at the moon and stars and sees a shooting star. A tear runs down on his face. The next morning, he tried to tie a rope around the rock and pulls it until the rope snapped. Josh sighed. Five days pass and Josh is still trapped by the rock. He then has no choice to cut off his hand. Josh gets out a Swiss Army knife and gives his hand a quick stab. Josh grunts in pain and stabs again. Josh grunts again and gives another quick stab. Josh grunts and cries due to sheer pain. When Josh sees blood dripping from the rock, he gives his last stab and his hand is stabbed off. Josh then uses a pick to climb himself out of the chasm. The rock started to fall and crush Zekey below. Josh then meets up with Cuddles and Flaky again and shows them his nub. Flaky fainted. Later when Josh (with his new hand) sees his severed old hand at the hospital, Germy gives him the bill for hand transplant. Josh thinks the bill is too costly and shoots himself in the head, ending the episode. Moral: "Don't bite the hand that feeds you!" Deaths *Peaky drowns when he falls into a canyon lake *Zekey is crushed by the rock that trapped Josh's hand *Josh shoots himself in the head Injuries: *Josh gets his hand trapped underneath a rock and later cuts it off using a penknife *Flaky faints at the sight of Josh's gory arm nub Trivia *This episode is an obvious reference to the 2010 film "127 Hours" and was also based on an incident that happened to a mountaineer once. *Josh suffered the same injury as Lumpy in "Out on a Limb", but Lumpy's leg was trapped underneath a tree and Josh's hand was trapped by a rock. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes